Tormentas Oportunas
by Catakira
Summary: Zoro, que se ha pasado toda la tarde entrenando, se ha perdido la cena. Robin, como buena nakama que es, decide subirle algo de comer. Pero, cuando se encuentra hablando tranquilamente con el peliverde, una fuerte tormenta azota el Sunny y les obliga a quedarse en el puesto de vigía hasta que amaine. (Lemmon)


**Tormentas Oportunas**

El verano y los días calurosos parecían muy lejanos esa jornada en el Thousand Sunny, donde las nubes cubrían la luz del Astro Rey y el viento soplaba con bastante fuerza. El mar estaba embravecido y una tormenta amenazaba por comenzar. Era por esto que el barco estaba anclado a un islote de apenas tres kilómetros cuadrados.

El Sol ya hacía algunas horas que, supuestamente, se había puesto y todos los tripulantes de la kaizoku-dan más alocada de todo Grand Line estaban cenados y preparándose para irse a la cama, si no estaban dormidos ya. Como no podía ser de otra forma, Zoro estaba en el puesto de vigía, entrenando un poco para distraerse mientras hacía la guardia, y observaba el fuerte oleaje por el gran ventanal. Entonces, contra el cristal, algunas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a correr, hechando carreras entre ellas, úniendose y separándose, siendo arrastradas por el viento o, directamente, callendo sobre el vidrio con una pequeña explosión, quedando reducidas a minúsculas gotas de agua.

Zoro giró el rostro al oír la tramilla abriéndose, para ver aparecer por ella la negra, y mojada, melena, seguida por los penetrantes ojos azules, de Robin, que le sonreía mientras portaba en una mano _fleur _un plato de la deliciosa comida de Sanji, junto con una botella de sake.

-Buenas noches, kenshi-san.- Dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí y agitando un poco la cabeza, salpicando sus alrededores con las gotas de agua que habían quedado atrapadas en su cabello. -Como no has bajado a cenar, te he traído un plato de la meshi de Sanji.

-Arigato, Robin.- Zoro observó como la morena se acercaba a la pequeña mesilla que había en la habitación y dejaba ahí el plato y la botella.

Zoro dejó las mancuernas en el suelo y se acercó a la mesa, dejándose caer en el sofá que rodeaba el puesto de vigía, mientras abría la botella y le daba un buen trago al sake de su interior. Dejó escapar todo el aire en un suspiro y se puso a comer bajo la atenta mirada de su nakama.

-Parece que tenías hambre.- Rió Robin al ver las ganas con las que comía el peliverde. -No me extraña, llevas media tarde sin provar bocado.

-Se me pasó la hora de cenar, y ese ero-kukku no quiso venir a avisarme.- Explicó el peliverde mientras le daba otro trago a su sake.

La pareja estuvo unos minutos charlando, lo que tardó Zoro en comer, de cosas sin importancia hasta que, de un brusco movimiento del barco, ambos calleron al suelo, o mejor dicho, Zoro había caido al suelo, pues Robin fue capaz de sujetarse con un par de brazos _fleur _al sillón.

-_Oi, minna,_- Era la voz de Nami la que se oía por los altavoces.-_ estamos metidos en una tormenta. No hay peligro, ya que estamos anclados, pero está prohibido salir a cubierta, sin exceptción. Los vientos son muy fuertes y es probable que salgáis volando. No queremos tener que ir a buscarte en medio del mar, Zoro._- El kenshi casi pudo oír las sonoras risas de Sanji respecto a ese anuncio. Las que sí pudo escuchar a la perfección fueron las de Robin.

-Parece que tendré que quedarme a hacerte compañía, kenshi-san.- Dijo Robin con una sonrisa en los labios. Se sentó sobre el sillón de nuevo y sacó, de una pequeña estantería que había en la pared, un libro, poniéndose a leer.

Zoro se levantó del suelo y recogió su pesa de dos toneladas, poniéndose a hacer repeticiones mientras observaba lo que acontecía fuera. El viento había comenzado a soplar con más fuerza y podían escucharse los impactos de las gotas de agua contra el tejado, el mar parecía haberse vuelto loco, algo que explicaba el vaivén del barco, y a lo lejos podían verse algunos rayos.

Robin, por su parte, ignoraba completamente la tormenta y fijaba su vista sobre el torso desnudo del kenshi, cubierto por diminutas gotas de sudor, que nacían en su frente para rodar por su rostro, deslizarse por su cuello, superando su pecho y acariciando sus abdominales para perderse en el inicio de ese fino pantalón de deporte. La morena se mordió el labio inferior y posó su atención en el libro, el cual no le interesaba en absoluto.

Tras varios minutos tratando de leer, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda por el frío que comenzaba a acumularse en la habitación. Miró a su alrededor, buscando alguna cosa para cubrirse, una manta o algo por el estilo, y vió el abrigo de Zoro descansando sobre el sofá. Inclinándose, lo cogió y deslizo sus brazos por las mangas, poniéndoselo. Quitándose las sandalias que llevaba, subió las piernas al sillón y se acomodó, dejando que el agradable olor que desprendía el abrigo la rodease.

Tras unos minutos más, y ya sin frío, comenzó a sentirse amodorrada por la seguridad que le proporcionaba el olor del kenshi a su alrdedor. Casi se había quedado dormida cuando oyó la voz de Zoro enfrente de ella.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios haces?- Abrió los ojos, que se le habían cerrado, y vió al kengou ante ella, con la toalla al hombro.

-Tenía frío, kenshi-san, y esto abriga mucho.- Dijo la morena mientras cruzaba los brazos, dejando el libro cerrado a un lado, y se abrazaba a si misma. -Además, huele a ti, y eso es un punto a favor.- Esto dejó a Zoro algo descolocado, pero no tardó en contestarle.

-No puedes ir por ahí quitándole la ropa a la gente.- Le recriminó el peliverde mientras observaba como la morena se levantaba para quedar a su altura.

-No voy quitándole la ropa a la gente, kenshi-san, solo a ti.- Esto, en el contexto en el que se encontraban, podría haber sonado, en parte, inocente, pero el que fuese pronunciado por los labios de Robin mientras portaban esa maliciosa sonrisa, y en el tono en el que lo dijo, era obvio que esa frase venía con segundas.

Estuvo a punto de contestarle cuando, con otra sacudida, más brusca que la anterior, ambos calleron al suelo.

-Oi, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Zoro, pero al abrir los ojos y, notar antes que ver, donde se encontraba la morena, un escalofrío le recorrió toda la columna, y no necesariamente por frio.

Robin había caido sobre él y ahora se encontaba sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo, medio tumbada sobre su pecho, con sus labios separados por apenas cuatro dedos de distancia.

La morena le sonrió y se acercó un poco más al kenshi, no iba a desaprovechar la situación. Cuando sus labios estaban solo separados por la distancia de un suspiro, se detuvo, a la espera de la reacción de Zoro.

Si lo que se había esperado fuera que se apartase y saliese corriendo del puesto de vigía aún con el riesgo de salir volando, se llevó una grata sorpresa al sentir sus labios rozar los del peliverde.

Tras eso todo comenzó a moverse más deprisa. La morena entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Zoro mientras este la sujetaba de la cintura, acariciando levemente la piel desnuda que se encontraba, levantando un poco su camisa. Robin profundizó el beso, delineando el labio inferior de Zoro con su lengua e invadiendo su boca cuando sintió como la abría. Sus lenguas se deslizaban la una sobre la otra en una eterna lucha por la dominación de ese pequeño espadio que se había creado entre ellos, hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire. Zoro comenzó a besar el cuello de la arqueóloga mientras esta le acariciaba el pecho y se deleitaba con su musculatura.

Pronto la ropa comenzó a sobrarles y Robin sintió como las manos de Zoro le desabotonaban la blusa que llevaba puesta, dejando su pecho al descubierto, el cual fue atacado con fiereza por parte del kenshi. La morena no pudo evitar soltar un, sonoro, gemido al sentir como la lengua de Zoro jugueteaba con su pezón, introduciéndoselo en la boca y mordisequeándolo ligeramente para despues acariciarlo con su lengua.

Robin, por su parte, no se quedaba atrás. Sus manos se habían deslizado desde el pecho del peliverde hasta su entrepierna, pasando por sus abultados abdominales, donde se encontraba una, bastante hinchada, erección, que frotaba con la palma de su mano, sacando algún que otro gruñido por parte del kenshi.

Se vió bastante sorprendida cuando, dándole la vuelta, Robin quedó boca arriba mientras Zoro le besaba la tripa, ya al descubierto, e iba bajando lentamente hacia el boton y cremallera de los vaqueros cortos de la morena. _**(Lo se, no es un look muy bueno para el frío que hacía fuera, pero no se me ocurre nada, no soy diseñadora.)**_ De un solo movimiento, desabrochó los shorts y se los bajó hasta una zona por debajo de las rodillas, donde Robin se encargó de acabar de quitárselos con ayúda de dos brazos _fleur_, dejando a la morena con solo una fina tela negra que la separaba de la desnudez completa.

Zoro se colocó entre las piernas de la arqueóloga, que se encontraba con las plantas hincadas en el suelo y las rodillas dobladas, medio sentada en el suelo. El kenshi le mandó una penetrante mirada a Robin antes de sonreirle de manera socarrona y, de un solo tirón, arrancarle la única prenda que le quedaba a Robin, dejándola completamente desnuda.

Sin separar sus ojos de los de la morena, el peliverde comenzó a subir por el interior de su muslo, acariciando su piel y erizandola a su paso, hasta alcanzar su húmedo y ardiente sexo, deslizó sus dedos por encima, mandando una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo de la morena, para después comenzar a investigar un poco esa zona tan sensible para Robin.

Ésta se encontraba en su propio paraíso, disfrutando todo lo que podía las sensaciones que le producían las caricias de Zoro. Gimió con fuerza cuando sintió el pulgar del moreno acariciar su sensible _botoncito_, y tantear con un dedo su entrada para acabar introduciéndolo en su interior.

Zoro, mientras tanto, estaba besando la tripa de la morena, acariciádola con sus labios, una acción muy tierna y dulce, si no fuese por las torturas que le estaba provocando un palmo más abajo.

La morena apenas pudo soportar el hecho de que los besos de Zoro fueran bajando, tortuosamente, hasta su sexo, donde sintió su lengua recorerlo de arribabajo sin dejar de penetrarla con, ahora, tres dedos.

Fue cuando Zoro succionó su clitoris que Robin no pudo soportarlo más y, arqueando la espalda, se dejó llevar por las olas de placer que le ofrecía su orgasmo, soltando sonoros gemidos que rebotaban por toda la habitación.

Tras haber saciado su sed con la deliciosa bebida que le había ofrecido Robin, Zoro se apartó de ella, dejando que la morena recuperase el ritmo de su respiración, y se quedó hipnotizado con esos dos ojos azules que lo observaban con lujuria. Robin se veía adorable con ese sonrojo en las megillas.

La morena, una vez asegurada de que no le iba a dar un infarto a la velocidad a la que le iba el corazón, comenzó a gatear sobre el kenshi, pese a la debilidad de su piernas en esos momentos, hasta lograr hacer que Zoro se inclinase de espaldas, para queda ella encima.

Lo besó con pasión, volviendo a entrelazar sus lenguas ahora con nuevos sabores que provar por parte de Robin. Cortó el beso y comenzó a bajar por su cuello, llegando a su pecho, donde jugueteó con uno de sus pezones, dándole un lijero mordisco, algo que sacó un gruñido por parte de Zoro. Continuó su camino hacia el sur, disfrutando de sus bacheados abdominales, los cuales mordió con ganas, hasta llegar al elástico de sus pantalones.

Dos brazos _fleur _salieron del suelo del gimnasio y agarraron con fuerza la cintura de los pantalones, bajándolos con un solo movimiento para ser retirados, junto a las botas, por otros dós brazos que florecieron justo detrás de la pareja.

Robin le mandó una mirada tan maliciosa como la que recibió antes de lo acontecido hace uno segundos y agarró, con ambas manos, el miembro erecto de Zoro, apenas acariciándolo con las palmas. El kenshi no despegaba su vista de la morena ni de sus acciónes, disfrutando de cada sutil movimiento por su parte. Solto un profundo gruñido cuando sintió el pulgar de la morena pasar sobre su glande, para sonrisa de ésta. Por no hablar de que casi se cae de espaldas al sentir la húmeda y caliente lengua de Robin recorrerle desde la base hasta la punta, en un lento y tortuoso camino para después atrapar su glande con los labios y succionar, haciendo que el peliverde soltase un rugido casi animal.

Robin comenzó a chupar _**(¿Alguien puede explicarme por que me sonrojo al escribir esta simple palabra y no por todo lo que acabo de redactar aquí?) **_el miembro de Zoro, introduciéndoselo lentamente en la boca, torturando al peliverde, que no hacía más que apretar los dientes. Robin aceleró el ritmo, comenzando a moverse a más velocidad, y Zoro juraría poder sentir más de una lengua en el interior de la boca de la morena, un uso muy _práctico _para su Akuma No Mi.

Pero, debido a éste vaivén y el hecho de que tenía una cabellera hermosamente larga _**(Le tengo envidia al pelo de Robin TTnTT)**_ que no hacía más que caer sobre la cara de está, tapándole la vista a Zoro. Decir que Robin se sorprendió cuando las manos del peliverde recogieron, con sumo cuidado y mimo, el pelo en una coleta, dejando a la vista su rostro, es decir poco. Cuando sintió el dorso de la mano de Zoro acariciarle dulcemente la mejilla no pudo hacer más que soltar lo que tenía en la boca para alzar la vista sorprendida y quedar atrapada en la cariñosa mirada que le estaba lanzando el kenshi.

Sonriendo, Robin empujó hacia atrás a Zoro hasta que quedó, casi, tumbado contra el suelo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, como habían quedado tras la caída. Sintió la, enorme, erección de Zoro contra su vientre y, elevandose lentamente, se la fue introduciendo lentamente, sintiendo como sus paredes lo apretaban y soltando un largo y sonoro gemido. _**(O/O)**_

Se apoyó contra los hombro del kenshi y comenzó con un acompasado movimiento mientras sentía como las fuertes manos de Zoro le acariciaban la espalda hasta que una de ellas se posó sobre su firme culo y ayudó con el vaivén. Volvieron a besarse y sus lenguas volvieron a encontrarse, ahogando los gemidos que soltaba Robin de vez en cuando. Cuando se separaron, por falta de aire, Zoro comenzó a besar su cuello y pellizcar sus pezones con la mano que tenía libre mientras Robin no hacía más que soltar gemidos y agarrar el cabello de Zoro medio desesperada.

Bajando su mano por la tripa de la morena, llevó dos de sus dedos al clitoris de ésta y comenzó a masajearlo, provocando gemidos, y algún que otro grito, por parte de Robin, que ya estaba al borde de su éxtasis.

Zoro comenzaba a sentir como llegaba también a su orgasmo, que no podía encontrarse a muchas embestidas de distancia, mordió uno de los pezones de la morena, sintiendo como se le clavaban sus uñas en la espalda, y lo succionó, haciendo que Robin pegase un grito y, por fin, alcanzase el climax que tanto había estado esperando.

Robin había perdido por completo la racionalidad, lo único que podía hacer era gritar cosas incomprensibles mientras se dejaba caer contra el pecho de Zoro, que no tardó mucho en alcanzar su propio éxtasis y comenzar a rugir como un tigre salvaje. _**(Esa va por ti, Laura ;P) **_

Gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de la arqueóloga, las cuales eran bien recibidas por los labios de Zoro, que las besaba mientras observaba a Robin, sentada sobre su regazo, sonrojada a más no poder, con la boca entreabierta tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Tras unos minutos así, en silencio, notó como la respiracion de la arqueóloga se igualaba y acompasaba, sus latidos disminuían y, al girar la cabeza, la vió apoyada contra su hombro, mirándole con una sonrisa en los labios.

Zoro cogió su abrigo y los tapó a ambos. Sonrió al ver el rostro de Robin calmarse y como cerraba los ojos, buscando un descanso tras todo el _ejercicio_ que acababan de hacer. La morena se había sentado de lado sobre las piernas cruzadas del kenshi y se había apoyado contra su hombro, siendo sujetada por el brazo del peliverde.

El kengou observó su rostro durante un tiempo indeterminado, apartando los mechones de cabello que se deslizaban por su rostro, hasta que se quedó completamente dormido.

Y así los encontró Nami a la mañana siguiente, el uno junto al otro, sus manos entrelazadas y sus cuerpos prácticamente pegados, con una permanente sonrisa en sus labios.

**¡LO LOGRÉ! *Se seca el hilo de sangre que le sale de la nariz con la manga* ¡Lo conseguí! *Se sube a un escenario y se oyen aplausos mientras le dan un premio* Quería agradecerle a todos los miembros del Club por apoyarme, en especial a Naye onee-san, Constanza-san y Arianda onee-san. ¡Sin vosotras no habría podido hacer esto! Y, sobre todo, un abrazo bien fuerte a Laura. ¡Gracias por acabar de pervertirme del todo con tu mentalidad ñoñopervert! **

**Ok, dejando esto último a parte, espero que os haya gustado el fic. Es mi primer lemmon, así que no seáis malos con los reviews. ¡Un abrazo enorme! Me voy a dar una ducha fría.**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
